Apparatus and methods for loading product into cases are shown and described.
Many types of product are packaged in bags for retail sale but which are placed in cases for transport and storage. Further, such bags are of different sizes and/or are desired to be in different pack patterns inside of cases. Thus, there is a continuing need for apparatus and methods for loading product into cases which have reduced cost with improved reliability, which is able to quickly and easily be adjusted corresponding to the desired bag size and/or desired pack pattern, and which have a reduced overall size and a reduced footprint.